1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to bedding and more specifically it relates to an improved pet sheet bed cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of bedding have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include coverings, quilted comforter and blankets used in conjunction with beds, so that people can utilize the bedding for resting and sleeping. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.